Тегеран
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD ---- Тегера́н ( — Tehrân) — столица Ирана с 1795 года. Название в переводе с персидского языка означает «конец дороги». Население: свыше 10 млн. человек. 8 сентября 1978 года демонстрации против шаха привели к беспорядкам. Войска открыли огонь по демонстрантам: 122 человека погибло, ок. 2000 получили ранения. Тегеран, столица Ирана, главный политический, экономический, торгово-финансовый и культурный центр страны. Административный центр Центрального остана. Т. расположен в южных предгорьях гор Эльбурс, у подножия г. Демавенд на высоте 1100—1300м. Климат субтропический, континентальный, средняя температура января 2 °C, июля 29,4 °C. Осадков 240 мм в год. Город вытянут с С. на Ю. на 35 км и с З. на В. на 18 км. Площадь около 250 км2. 3,9 млн. жителей (1974, что составляет 14 % населения страны; 210 тысяч в 1922, 540 тысяч в 1940 1,5 млн. в 1956, 2317 тысяч в 1964). Т. — узел железных и шоссейных дорог. Близ города — аэропорт международного значения. Городское управление осуществляет муниципалитет (энджомен), учрежденный в 1955. Состоит из 30 депутатов, избираемых населением на 4 года. Имеется также городская управа (мэрия), её глава мэр Т. (шахрезар). В каждом районе Т. имеется отделение городской управы. К компетенции городского энджомена относятся установление городских сборов, вопросы общественного строительства и благоустройства, надзор за городскими торговыми заведениями и т. д. До монгольского нашествия Т. был деревней, которая возникла в IX в. (по др. данным, в XII в.) близ Рея — одного из древнейших городов Ирана. После разрушения монголами Рея (XIII в.) значение Т. хотя постепенно и возрастало, но до объявления в кон. XVIII в. Т. столицей Ирана он был незначительным населённым пунктом. Особенно интенсивно развивался после 2-й мировой войны 1939-45. В Т. в 1943 проходила конференция глав правительств трёх союзных держав — СССР, США и Великобритании (см. Тегеранская конференция). Промышленная предприятия города дают 35 % стоимости промышленной продукции Ирана, в нём сосредоточено 22,5 % рабочих страны. Разнообразное машиностроение и металлообработка (12 авто- и авиасборочных заводов, ремонтные заводы, производство радиоаппаратуры, телевизоров, стиральных машин, холодильников и др.), химическая, нефтеперерабатывающая, металлургическая промышленность, производство стройматериалов, стекольных и фарфоро-фаянсовых изделий, текстильная, пищевкусовая (в том числе крупная табачная фабрика), кожевенно-обувная промышленность. Сохранились кустарные производства. Т. состоит из старого города, реконструированного в 1870-72, и нового города, который начал строиться в 30-х гг. XX в. В градостроительной структуре преобладают регулярные кварталы XIX—XX вв., разрезанные прямоугольной сетью улиц с площадями, скверами, фонтанами и застроенные многоэтажными отелями, банками, административными зданиями в духе современной западноевропейской архитектуры, а также особняками-коттеджами и 10-12-этажными жилыми домами. Современный Т. распространяется на С., С.-З. и С.-В. за счёт образования многочисленных новых районов (Арьямехр, Тегеране-Ноу, Тегеран-Парс и др.). В районе Аббасабада к 1990-м гг. намечено возвести новый «город в городе», где будут сосредоточены главные правительственные и административные учреждения, а также посольства. Памятники архитектуры — дворец Голестан (конец XVIII—XIX вв.), мечети Селахсалар и Шахская (XIX—XX вв.). К примечательным образцам современного иранского зодчества относятся: кинотеатр «Азия» (см. илл.), парламент (см. илл.). Значительные по масштабам градостроительные и оформительские работы проведены в связи с празднованием 2500-летия Ирана (1971). В Т. находятся Тегеранский университет, Иранский национальный университет, промышленный университет «Арьямехр», политехнический, педагогический институты и др. Крупнейшие библиотеки: Национальная библиотека, библиотека Пехлеви, библиотека меджлиса, Шахская библиотека, библиотеки университетов. Крупнейшие музеи: Археологический музей, Этнографический музей, музей дворца Голестан, музей «Шахьяд», картинная галерея «Негарестан», сокровищница шахских драгоценностей и др. Имеются: Театр оперы и балета им. Рудаки, Городской театр («Театр шахр») «25-го шахривара», балетные труппы под руководством Ахмедзаде, Государственная высшая музыкальная школа, школа народной музыки и драматического искусства. Виды Тегерана Районы Image:BorjeSefidTehran.jpg|''Borj-e Sefid'' (The White Tower) in Pasdaran Ave. Image:Meydoon sadeghiyeh.jpg|'Sadeghiyeh' is a busy commercial district. Image:Tehran01-006.jpg|Aerial view of Tehran and Milad Tower in background. Image:Eskan_Tehran.jpg|''Eskan Buildings'' Image:Elahiyeh.jpg|A view of Elahiyeh district. Image:Tehran-Alborz-March_2006.jpg|''Tehran in March'' Панорамные center|500px|thumb|A panoramic photograph of Tehran Достопримечательности Image:Bagh-melli.jpg|Bagh-e Melli (National Garden) Image:Tehrancarpetmuseummani.jpg|Iran's National Rug Gallery Image:Azadi1.jpg|Azadi Tower, Azadi Square. Image:Borj-toghrul.jpg|Toghrol Tower, 12th century. Image:SaabgheraniehPalace.jpg|"Khushk-i Ahmad Shah", Niavaran Palace Complex Образование и культура Image:View_of_the_saadabad_palace.JPG|'Zafaraniyeh' and Sa'd abad district have a wealth of cultural attractions: Sa'd Abad Palace Image:Tehran Hasanabad.jpg|Hasanabad near the Bazaar of Tehran. Image:Melli Library.jpg|National Library of Iran, Niavaran branch. Image:UTehran college social sciences.jpg|Tehran University Природа Image:Laleh park jonub.jpg|Laleh Park Image:Meydan ferdowsi 042005.jpg|Ferdowsi square Категория:Города Ирана Категория:Столицы государств Категория:Мегаполисы am:ቴህራን ar:طهران arc:ܛܗܪܢ az:تهران bat-smg:Teherans bn:তেহরান bo:ཐེ་ཧེ་རན bs:Teheran ca:Teheran cs:Teherán cv:Тегеран da:Teheran de:Teheran diq:Tehran el:Τεχεράνη en:Tehran eo:Tehrano es:Teherán et:Teheran eu:Teheran fa:تهران fi:Teheran fr:Téhéran gl:Teherán - تهران he:טהראן hi:तेहरान hr:Teheran hu:Teherán hy:Թեհրան id:Teheran io:Tehran it:Teheran ja:テヘラン ka:თეირანი ko:테헤란 ku:Tehran lt:Teheranas lv:Teherāna mk:Техеран mr:तेहरान ms:Teheran mzn:تهرون nl:Teheran nn:Teheran no:Teheran nov:Teran os:Тæхран pl:Teheran pt:Teerã ro:Teheran scn:Teheran sh:Teheran simple:Tehran sk:Teherán sr:Техеран sv:Teheran sw:Tehran ta:டெஹ்ரான் tg:Теҳрон th:เตหะราน tr:Tahran ur:تہران vi:Tehran vo:Tehran zh:德黑兰